1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly to mechanical, electro-mechanical and energy based surgical instruments and systems.
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instruments and systems and, more specifically, to surgical stapler instruments and systems and energy based instruments and systems, having micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) devices for sensing, monitoring, controlling, measuring and/or regulating conditions and/or parameters associated with the performance of various surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical instruments used in open and minimally invasive surgery are limited in their ability to sense and/or control conditions and/or parameters and factors critical to effective operation. For example, conventional surgical instruments cannot measurably detect the amount of tissue positioned between tissue contacting surfaces of an end effector of the surgical instrument.
Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) are integrated micro devices or systems combining electrical and mechanical components. They are fabricated using integrated circuitry (i.e., I.C.) batch processing techniques and can range in size from micrometers to millimeters. These micro-electromechanical systems sense, control and/or actuate on the micro scale, and function individually or in arrays to generate effects on the macro scale.
In general, MEMS devices are complex systems which individually include one or more electrical systems and/or one or more micro-mechanical systems. The micro-mechanical systems are fabricated using many of the same fabrication techniques that have miniaturized electronic circuits and made mass production of silicon integrated circuit chips possible. In particular, MEMS devices include mechanical micro-structures, micro-sensors, micro-actuators and electronics integrated in the same environment (i.e., on a silicon chip) by using micro-fabrication technology. Micro-fabrication technology enables fabrication of large arrays of devices, which individually perform simple tasks but in combination can accomplish complicated functions.
MEMS devices are advantageous for many reasons. In particular, MEMS devices can be so small that hundreds can be fit in the same space, which perform the same or many different functions, as compared to a single macro-device, which performs a single function. Moreover, using I.C. batch processing techniques, hundreds to thousands of these MEMS devices can be fabricated on a single silicon wafer. This mass production greatly reduces the price of individual devices. Thus, MEMS devices are relatively less expensive than their macro-world counterparts. In addition, cumbersome electrical components are typically not needed with MEMS devices, since the electronics can be placed directly on the MEMS device. This integration also has the advantage of picking up less electrical noise, thus improving the precision and sensitivity of sensors. As discussed above, MEMS devices provide some of the functionality of analytical instrumentation, but with vastly reduced cost, size, and power consumption, and an ability for real-time, in situ measurement.
Examples of micro-electromechanical systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,811 to Shenoy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,534 to Starkweather et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,422 to Binnig et al.; U.S. Patent Application No. US 2001/0020166 PCT filed Apr. 30, 1997; Microtechnology in Modern Health Care by P. Detemple, W. Ehrfeld, H. Freimuth, R. Pommersheim, and P. Wagler in Medical Device Technology, November 1998; and Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS): Technology, Design and Applications, coordinator: Lee, Abraham, University of California, Los Angeles, Department of Engineering, Information Systems and Technical Management, Short Course Program, Engineering 823.53, May 19-22, 1997, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, a need exists for surgical instruments that can sense a multitude of parameters and factors, such as, for example, the distance between the tissue contacting surfaces of the surgical instrument. Such a surgical instrument can, according to the conditions sensed and/or measured, utilize, display, record and/or automatically control the position of the tissue contacting surfaces of the surgical instrument or alert a surgeon prior to operation of the surgical instrument.
In view of the foregoing, the need exists for the use of micro-electromechanical systems in combination with the surgical instruments and systems and, in particular in stapling instruments and energy based surgical instruments for monitoring, controlling and regulating conditions and/or parameters associated with the performance of various mechanical, electro-mechanical and electrosurgical procedures.